Difficult Business
by Aesculap
Summary: Castiel has a difficult task to accomplish. Delay Dean Winchester - sounds easier as it is. pre-slash


"Delay Dean Winchester." His orders had been very clear. But knowing Dean he had anticipated from the very first second on that this task would not be easily accomplished. He still heard the whispers of his brothers and sisters but he would need his entire concentration. With an insignificant effort of his mind he willed them away. "Delay Dean Winchester." He didn't know how long but he would try as best as he could. Half an hour. This time frame sounded good. Still not entirely familiar with the concept of human time measurement he still was sure 30 minutes would be an appropriate duration.

Finding Dean was easy. Even if they had not been connected through his mark there was still a small fragment of his Grace inside the hunter. And even if he would have to find Dean without this help he would be able to sense his soul regardless to where he'd hide. His aura was not pure - in fact it was far from it - but it was strong. Much stronger than of most people. Earnest and sincere. The color of righteousness tinting even the dark, more corrupt parts in a smooth, round tone that smelled of freedom, of self determination. It quickly had become Castiel's favourite flavour.

Dean was in his car. The machine inanimate but still it possessed an aura of itself. Dean's tinge had rubbed off on it. Castiel liked the car too. If there ever should arise the need to abandon this vessel perhaps he would try the impala. This way he would be able to be near Dean all the time. Touch him. Castiel still missed this part of heaven. The proximity. Angels not constricted by the physical boundaries of a vessel tend to blend into each other, intertwine their essences, kind of flew into one another. There was no such thing as personal space - nothing personal per se. Angels shared. And it felt strange not to share with Dean. Dean who was part of most of Castiel's thoughts these days.

"Dammit, Cas!" The older Winchester clutched the steering wheel tighter and brought his car back on the right track. Castiel would never let anything happen to Dean - or the impala. But the hunter did not know and Castiel felt how the human's increased heartbeat eventually slowed down again. "I am sorry, Dean." The Angel let his voice sound blank as always but the true colors of his aura changed, showed his regret clearly for Dean to see. But the hunter only snorted. "What's up, Cas? Another seal broken?" A warm feeling rushed through the Angel. Although he was not the only member of the Heavenly Host to receive a nick name his was the only one Dean used without his aura turning the piercing color of mockery. Even if there was sometimes no affection in his words it surely was to be found in the colour of his essence every time. Never would the older Winchester admit his fondness of any other person except his brother. But his true self could not lie. "No..." Castiel wanted to say more but he got sidetracked by Dean's eyes. They were not just green but... "Cas?" Right. The delaying. "We need to talk." "Ok, shoot." Dean looked inquiringly at Castiel and missed how a man on a bike crossed the street. Without even looking the Angel let the car slow down. "This is not the right place. We should..." Castiel looked around. Searching. He had no idea what for. "...drive to the motel?" Dean suggested but the Angel shook his head and pointed to their right where Castiel had spotted a small park. "Dean, stop. We will talk there." The older Winchester just shrugged. Castiel did not have to look at him he could even smell Dean's curiosity and anticipation. When they left the car the Angel knew he had about 30 seconds to think of something to talk about. Anything. Unfortunately he was not particularly good at small talk. Luckily today Dean was in a particularly good mood. Not pressing Castiel or giving him a hard time for not talking right away. So they sat in silence next to each other on the wooden bench until Dean said: "Cas, you're gonna spill the beans?" Castiel had no idea what the hunter was talking about but beans were food. And Dean liked food. So it was very likely he'd just told the Angel he would like to eat something. Castiel tilted his head slightly and said cautiously: "Do you want to go to a restaurant?" Confusion flickered over Dean's face but was swiftly replaced by a broad grin. "Cas, if you want to date my, you just could've asked me out."

So now they were on a date. In a mexican restaurant. Because Castiel had asked where they could eat the beans Dean had mentioned. The music was loud, the air heavy with various smells and the food... spicy judging by the look Dean made after the swallowing the first spoonful.

"Whoa... that's _hot_!" he announced and Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Then why don't you wait until its temperature fits better for consumption?"

Dean took a huge gulp from his beer before answering: "No, Cas, I mean it's _hot _- spicy."

Castiel felt a bit proud. His first assumption had been right, he finally was getting better at reading humans. "I am sorry but didn't you deliberately order something marked as 'hot'?"

Dean groaned and Castiel felt his proudness vanish again. They sat in silence while Dean ate his chili utterly fearless. The plate was not empty yet, as the older Winchester pushed it away and announced with tears in his eyes and in a very hoarse voice: "I'm finished. More of this stuff and I'll burn a hole into my stomach." Castiel bite back his statement that surely something made for consumption could not possibly accomplish real physical damage because he somehow knew Dean would not appreciate it.

When they walked back to the car the Angel noticed that he still had about 5 Minutes left before Dean was free to go again. He had to think of something else again. And fast. "Dean..." "No Cas, not now." The hunter pressed a hand against his stomach and turned a paler shade. "Please find someone else to annoy. I'm driving back to the motel and spending the evening puking." Castiel felt sorry for the human and in the same moment he knew how he would delay Dean Winchester further.

"Dean, please, let me help you." Blue eyes bore into green and after a few seconds the hunter hesitantly shrugged. The Angel took that as a 'yes', put one hand softly on Dean's shoulder and the second one on his cheek. The older Winchester turned a green tinge and babbled: "Oh crap, I'm gonna be..." Then suddenly Castiel pressed his lips on the hunter's mouth and let warm and healing power flow through his friend. At first Dean struggled and tried to get away but after a few seconds he relaxed, opened his mouth and hungrily assumed the control over their kiss. His hands roamed through Castiel's hair not willing to let the Angel back away. Castiel knew if he really wanted to he could easily break their kiss. But... he liked it. He did not stop even after the 30minutes had long passed.


End file.
